


Podfic - Wir könnten die Größten sein

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster





	Podfic - Wir könnten die Größten sein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wir könnten die Größten sein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065291) by [apfelhalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelhalm/pseuds/apfelhalm). 



 

  
  
[ MP3 auf Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2c7H3tS)

(Ich gebe zu, dass ich damit nicht ganz zufrieden bin, aber da es wegen meines Akzents ist (ich komme aus Texas, y'all), kann ich nicht viel dagegen machen. Doch ich musste es trotzdem posten, um des Podfic Bingos Willen! Sei davon gewarnt - ich dank denen, die die Risiko eingehen.)


End file.
